


La Reina del Tamaño con La Mejor Maldita Suerte

by BlueTraducciones (BlueShaded)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hung!Harry, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Size Kink, Spanish Translation, Top Harry, sexy!Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueShaded/pseuds/BlueTraducciones
Summary: Potter me escolta a casa, me presiona contra mi puerta principal y me besa con una ferocidad impresionante.Y luego me pregunta, con un gruñido que hace a mi pene montar un espectáculo húmedo en mis pantalones, que cuántas citas más debería considerar obligatoriamente antes de dejarlo follarme.Arrastro a Potter hacia mi cama.





	La Reina del Tamaño con La Mejor Maldita Suerte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/gifts).
  * A translation of [Luckiest Fucking Size Queen Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232359) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 



> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling y es su propiedad intelectual, no de la autora ni la traductora. No es intencional infringir las reglas de copyright y no se genera ningún tipo de financiamiento debido a ésta obra. La obra es pura ficción hecha para entretener y, honestamente, es puro porno.

Escuché rumores, por supuesto; Potter y su verga colosal.

Escuché de más a Jamie Sanders en la sala de descanso susurrando y soltando risitas con Barbara Whittle acerca de cómo se le producía una erección simplemente recordando su noche con Potter y su pene masivo. Fue un accidente, por supuesto, haber oído eso, porque, bueno… he estado husmeando (pero por accidente).

He visto a Frank Larson, de Control de Criaturas Mágicas, cojear por ahí luego de que aparentemente se las arregló para cumplir su mayor ambición de meterse en la cama de Potter (donde se supone que la legendaria bestia emergió con toda su gloria). Se veía increíblemente contento, el bastardo presumido, _lo_ _vi._ Pero sólo porque sucedió el haber yo estado en el Nivel Cuatro en ese momento para consultar mis dudas acerca de mi vecino siendo un… um, hombre lobo o algo. _No_ porque haya estado buscando una excusa para ir y confirmar los rumores, _discúlpate_.

Noté que Dan Callaghan, el nuevo mago de seguridad, lanzaba Hechizos Acolchonadores a su silla por _días_ luego de su encuentro con la (humilde) _famos_ _a_ verga de Potter. Tuve un montón de idas y vueltas por el Atrio que hacer, cosa que noté casualmente que él también hacía, gracias por no preguntar.

... _Oh, está bien._

Sé lo que piensan; Draco Malfoy, orgulloso Slytherin, Mayor Subsecretario de la Jefatura Internacional de Cooperación Mágica, perfección rubia, nunca el tipo de persona que sigue a la horda, difícilmente el tipo que es influenciado por cosas superficiales como el _largo_ y _ancho_ de los objetos, incluso menos cuando dicho objeto está pegado a extrañamente atractivos magos, especialmente magos que recientemente resultaron salvar y liberar al mundo mágico incuso antes de cumplir los veinte.

Draco Malfoy, veintisiete y jodidamente atractivo (si me preguntan), quien absolutamente, definitivamente, casi ciertamente, probablemente no, quizá _sí_ tiene un infinitesimal, poquito-poquito, bastante grande, vergonzosamente gigante, probablemente _no sano_ enamoramiento en el sobreentendido mencionado mago.

Draco Malfoy quién también babea (ocasionalmente, muy dispuesta perra) por las vergas grandes.

Oh, _demándenme,_ ustedes juzgadores, santurrones malditos. Y corten su cabello.

Así que, de todas maneras, piensan ustedes que luego de toda esa (accidental) adquisición de información y el cínico seguimiento de los rumores luego, no estaría yo… bueno, _movido_ , cuando finalmente, actualmente _vi_ la cosa.

Excepto que uno no puede _no estar_ jodidamente movido cuando uno es puesto cara a cara con un jodido _basilisco_ , ¿no? ¡Quién se quedaría ahí como “oh, mira, un basilisco, cuán malditamente _normal_ , así que… ¿qué hay de desayuno?”!

Hablando de desayuno, _dios_ , quiero ese basilisco en mi boca.

El monstruo gigantesco que trae Potter (que probablemente requiere su propio código postal, legalmente hablando) también conocido como basilisco, que probablemente era _realmente_ la bestia que rondaba en la Cámara de los Secretos. Ja, sabía que Potter había inventado todo eso acerca de un basilisco real morando en el castillo. Solamente estaba escondiendo su pene ahí debajo.

Volviendo al punto, el incidente en el cual posé mis ojos en eso (o mejor, cuando hizo su aparición con un mudo ‘ _ta daaa!’_ y llenó mi vista periférica) por primera vez.

Contrario a lo que la perra de Pansy pueda insinuar regularmente, yo _no me uní_ al gimnasio de Ministerio _sólo_ para poder observar a Potter levantar pesas del tamaño de calderos como si nada, hacer incontables _pull-ups_ en una barra a diez pies sobre el suelo, con sus tobillos juntos, y correr sin cansancio por esas cintas _sin camisa_ , sudor corriéndole, todo el tiempo luciendo como alguien a quien quiero sobre mí, follándome salvajemente sobre el colchón y a través de mi cama, directo al infierno donde claramente pertenezco, joder.

Porque _no me uní_ a ese estúpido, oloroso _gimnasio_ sólo para silenciosamente escabullirme dentro de las duchas conjuntas detrás de Potter después, y muy ciertamente _no_ masturbarme (semi) regularmente bajo la ducha en la casilla a su lado, ¡¿y por qué mierda pensarían que es algo más que pura coincidencia que mi casillero esté sólo a un casillero del suyo?!

Y cuando él estaba parado ahí en su toalla esponjosa, oliendo a su jabón de menta y champú frutal, con agua goteando sobre sus musculosos hombros, por su ancha espalda desde su horrible, sarnosa cabellera, _no estaba_ fantaseando sobre mi cuerpo presionando contra el suyo para luego tocarlo y quitar esa toalla de su cintura de león; hacerme sobre mis rodillas y…

¡Dejen de interrumpirme! ¿De qué carajos estaba siquiera hablando?

Ah sí, esa vez en la que _meses_ babeando por Potter en el gimnasio mientras caminaba esas malditas escaleras simuladoras después, finalmente tuve una vista de la bestia responsable de la destrucción de Voldemort.

Porque obviamente Potter de alguna manera usó su pene para matar al Señor Oscuro.

Así que ahí estaba yo, metido en mis propios asuntos, parado en frente de mi casilla ( _sin_ posar de una manera que haría a mi trasero lucir provocador), buscando por mi cinturón ( _no_ mientras silenciosamente inhalaba de lleno la esencia de Potter), cuando Potter, tarareando para si mismo, _tarareando_ , _jodidamente_ casual, se quita su maldita toalla y comienza a secar su cabello con ella.

Acaba de. Joder. _Parado_ ahí, secando su cabello, desnudo como el maldito y jodido día en el que nació.

Y yo también _me paré_ ahí, bebiendo la vista de su duro culo desnudo, y _Merlín_ , esa maldita verga gigante, porque, bueno, ¡estaba justo _ahí_! ¡¿Qué se _suponía_ que tenía que hacer, no mirar?! ¡¿No trabajas duro para ir a la India y _no_ beber la vista del glorioso Taj Mahal, o sí?!

Excepto que la verga de Potter podría _noquear_ al glorioso Taj Mahal, bendita mierda.

Honestamente dudaba al cielo de que un pene tan grande tuviese permitido existir. Potter no debería ser capaz de pararse derecho y no doblarse en sus rodillas para darse el rostro contra el piso regularmente, con su verga probablemente pesando más que mi pierna izquierda.

No soy estúpido, ¿sí? Y tampoco lo es Potter. Ambos sabíamos que estaba mirando; teníamos que jodidamente saberlo. Él _tenía_ que saber eso cuando su pene estaba expuesto, que _todo_ el mundo en la habitación iba a mirar.

Excepto que que éramos sólo nosotros ésta vez. Solos. Potter, su verga y yo.

Su absolutamente maravilloso, verdaderamente _magnífico_ pene, rosa aduraznado, pesado y suave, con su perfecta, rosa cabeza espiando desde bajo el increíblemente suave-a-la-vista prepucio, la asombrosa anchura de éste, casi terrorífica longitud.

No recuerdo exactamente pero creo que emití un tipo de… chillido. A su pene. Como un estúpido jerbo.

Y Potter, para ése momento yéndose, malditamente _silbando_ , el engreído hijo de una perra, se metió casualmente en sus pantalones y los abotonó cerca de su pitón mascota. Ni siquiera se puso ropa interior. El _poco refinado cerdo_ no se puso boxers.

Se acomodó en su bien ajustado uniforme, rociándose a si mismo con ésa fatal, especiada colonia Muggle (esencia que absolutamente _no_ me calentaba), alborotó su maldito cabello y se volvió hacia mi mientras azotaba su casilla para cerrarla con un aberrante sonido, subiendo su barbilla en un casual meneo de cabeza y un despreocupado “¿todo bien por ahí, Malfoy?”

Me refiero, la _temeridad_.

No pensé que se mereciese una respuesta cordial después de _cegarme_ tan rudamente y después haberse comportado como si no.

Así que gorgoteé húmedo hacia él.

Y una vez que se fue, medité acerca de la efectividad de una auto-infringida Maldición Asesina.

 

* * *

 

 

\- ¿Vas a comer éso?

Me congelé en mi asiento, y luego recordé fulminarlo. Potter estaba ahí, medio sonriendo, complacido como un durazno, con sus manos en los bolsillos, iridiscentes ojos brillando divertidos.

\- Todo tuyo, - olisqueé, porque estoy bien criado y fui enseñado a compartir. Potter toma el bizcocho de chocolate de mi plato y se lo engurpe entero antes de dejarse caer en la silla opuesta a mi.

\- ¿Trabajas durante tu hora del té también? - me baña de migajas masticadas.

Frunzo mis labios, sacudo las migajas de mi cabello y Desaparezco el resto de mis archivos.

\- En ocasiones – me limito de responder, sorbiendo de mi té.

\- Ven aquí y doblate, Malfoy.

Escupo mi té sobre la sección de juntas Estadounidenses del periódico.

\- ¿ _Di… disculpa_? - Creo que me pasó un poco de té a la nariz; desesperadamente quiero exhalarlo fuera.

\- Doblate así puedo ayudarte a quitar lo que sea que tienes atorado en el trasero – Potter me dedica una media sonrisa, mueve su varita a los archivos arruinados frente mío y arregla el desastre que fue su culpa en primer lugar.

\- Me he encontrado con perros salvajes _en celo_ con más clase que tú, Potter – pesco mi pañuelo y sacudo mi nariz en él.

Potter ríe.

Y no debería ser un sonido tan atractivo, ése idiota bufón.

\- Típico – ríe alegre, sacudiendo su cabeza. Y entonces se acerca y roba mi té.

¡ _Roba mi té_! ¡Ey, idiota, estaba bebiendo éso!

\- ¿Hay algo que necesites, Potter? - Digo, en cambio, mirando cómo su Manzana de Adán se mueve mientras se termina el resto de mi té de un simple trago.

\- Seh, tengo ésta duda sobre los Sangre Pura.

Espero para que se estalle en risas y apunte, sonriendo perverso; pero sólo sitúa _mi_ (vacía) taza de té en la mesa mientras humedece sus labios contento, pone su codo sobre la mesa (cuán maleducado, en serio), y me mira seriamente.

Decido responder.

\- ¿Está bien…? - digo despacio - ¿qué duda?

\- ¿Los Sangre Pura cenan?

Esperé una vez más por una sonrisa burlona en sus labios o una chispa de diversión en sus preciosos estúpidos ojos.

\- Cla… claro que lo hacemos – Frunzo el ceño cuando continúa mirándome.

\- ¿Todos los días?

\- Sí, Potter, ¿qué demonios te sucede?

\- ¡Nada! - se encoje de hombros - ¿tendrían los Sangre Pura una cena conmigo en _Pane e Vino_ a las ocho en punto el viernes?

Parpadeo. - ¿Qué? - pregunto luego de unos segundo mirando a la nada.

Potter suspira ruidosamente – Pensé que eras como… inteligente y éso – pone los ojos en blanco.

Maldito bastardo.

\- ¿Qué? - repito, a pesar del hecho de que estoy comprobando su suposición acerca de mi inteligencia superior siendo incorrecta.

\- Malfoy, ¿te importaría salir a cenar conmigo el viernes?

Luce como si lo dijese jodidamente _en serio_.

Me doy cuenta de que mi boca está abierta sólo cuando una gota de saliva amenaza con aparecer bastantes segundos después.

\- ¿Es… es ésto algo laboral? - Pregunto eventualmente, genuinamente confundido.

\- No, es algo personal.

\- ¿Personal?

\- Sí, Malfoy.

\- ¿… Como una cita?

Potter finalmente hace aparecer su media sonrisa.

\- _Exactamente_ como una cita.

Entonces se para sobre sus propios pies, roza un gran nudillo a través de mi mejilla con un toque suave como pluma y repica.

\- Perfecto, te veo entonces, precioso. ¡Vístete formal!

Y se ha ido.

Corro hacia los jodidos baños, me encierro en un cubículo e hiperventilo por cinco minutos completos.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

Me reconozco a mi mismo por ser el tipo de personas que gozan de una entrada dramática. Así que cuando irrumpo en la lujosa oficina de Potter, _Jefe de Aurores_ , sin siquiera tocar (cuán grosero de mi, lo sé), y él salta en su pretenciosa, alta silla (una de esas extravagantes que giran), accidentalmente derramando tinta sobre un oficial y lo que parece un tremendamente importante documento (bufo de la risa), me siento excedidamente satisfecho.

Su túnica granate está colgada en el respaldo de su silla y está ahí sentado sólo con una camisa blanca, las mangas enrolladas arriba por sus grandes brazos, pantalones de profundo color gris carbón y un blazer ajustado al cuerpo, botones deshechos, corbata escarlata desajustada para revelar un triángulo de su piel bronceada y altamente lamibles clavículas.

Merlín, quiero treparme a su regazo y _frotarme_ vigorosamente contra todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué mierda? - frunce el ceño, no hacia mi, sino hacia el charco de tinta en frente suyo. Apunto con mi varita y me satisface limpiar fácilmente el desastre con un movimiento casual.

Sí, también puedo hacer eso, gilipollas.

\- Potter – digo con mi nariz en el aire – demando saber qué fue todo ése embrollo en la cafetería el día de ayer.

Potter parpadea.

\- ¿Te comiste un diccionario en el almuerzo?

\- Potter – hablo ceñudo.

\- Está bien, ¿de qué demonios hablas?

\- Ésa _cena_ el viernes – pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- Oh, lo lamento, ¿no estás libre el viernes? Podemos re-organizar, ¿cuándo estás libre?

Me quedo mirando, y juro que estoy _así_ de cerca de hiperventilar otra vez.

\- ¿Por… por qué estás…? - Estoy bastante cercano a sin palabras.

\- Me gustas – dice Potter con el ceño apenas fruncido, su tono, su expresión, dando la impresión de que ésa es _la cosa más obvia_ en el maldito mundo.

\- ¿Oh? - es todo lo que puedo decir en respuesta.

\- ¿Estás libre, el viernes en la noche?

\- Lo… lo estoy.

\- Bien. Oh, mierda, se supone que tengo una reunión con el Ministro.

Revuelve todo a su alrededor, poniéndose su túnica, la insignia dorada en la parte izquierda brillando con la luz, guardando su varita y tomando los archivos para luego tirar el sostén de plumas, haciendo que comida de lechuza se disperse y creando un bendito jodido desastre.

\- Está bien – estoy ocupado haciendo crecer raíces en mi lugar.

\- Luego te veo – bordea el escritorio y se acerca a mi deprisa, sus gruesas botas oyéndose pesadas sobre las tablas del suelo.

Entonces presiona un beso en mi mejilla, todo aliento fresco, esencia especiada y labios tibios; luego sale como tromba de su oficina.

Me transporto vía Red Floo a casa e hiperventilo entre los cojines de mi sofá por una maldita hora completa.

 

* * *

 

 

Potter nos consigue una encantadora y pequeña mesa privada ubicada lejos con pinta de cuento de hadas.

Potter conoce de vinos.

Nos elige los mejores, más caros platos del menú en _Pane e Vino_.

Está usando una espléndida, perfectamente a medida túnica de gala en negro azabache y verde profundo con gemelos esmeralda a juego.

Potter juega con nuestros pies bajo la mesa.

Potter me da de comer souffleé de chocolate con sus dedos desnudos (síp, casi me desmayé en ese momento).

Potter me escolta a casa, me presiona contra mi puerta principal y me besa con una ferocidad _impresionante_.

Y luego me pregunta (mientras aprieta mi culo salvajemente), con un gruñido que hace a mi pene montar un espectáculo húmedo en mis pantalones, que cuántas citas más debería considerar obligatoriamente antes de dejarlo follarme.

Arrastro a Potter hacia mi cama.

 

 

* * *

 

 

No sé qué estaba esperando.

Casi un año de positivamente _acosa_ _r_ al hombre, meses fantaseando con su verga que es duramente del tamaño de mi ego (jajaja), innumerables pajas con imágenes mentales de él, y una sorprendentemente adorable cena después, finalmente estoy en la cama con él.

Y _no tengo_ palabras.

Está a mitad de camino desvistiéndome, presionándome contra el colchón, y juro que estoy a pocos segundos de correrme cuando todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora es _besarnos_ , y entonces decido que todo lo ajeno puede irse a la mierda porque necesito verlo desnudo _ahora_.

\- Desvístete – me separo y demando, mi voz es un trémulo susurro. Una particular pequeña sonrisa cálida se abre paso en su rostro para luego levantarse, y sentarse con sus rodillas a cada lado de mis muslos, mi verga tirando de mis pantalones entre nosotros.

Con fluidos, calmados movimientos, se desviste quitando sus ropas superiores, su camisa de seda, sus medias, zapatos y luego sus ajustados pantalones.

Y, mierda, Harry Potter es una tremenda vista para admirar.

No es lo mismo, verás, observarlo medio desnudo y brillante de sudor en el gimnasio, y luego desnudo y calmo como si nada en los vestidores; que verlo _aquí,_ completamente desnudo una vez más, pero esta vez inminente sobre mi con esos malditos _ojos_ que tiene y con esa _mirada_ en ellos, la luz de la luna envolviendo su bronceado, duro, musculoso (maravilloso) cuerpo en grandes porciones. Y su pene, bueno, _Merlín_.

Ese _muro_ virtuoso de carne está mirando directamente hacia mi, grandes gotas de pre-semen oscilando sobre la punta. Vagamente me pregunto cuándo de éso puedo tomar en mi boca y hasta mi garganta.

Potter me está mirando también, si cabeza colgando suavemente, esa molestamente atractiva sonrisa todavía en su lugar.

\- No es la primera vista gorda que le has echado, así que deja de mirar – dije juguetonamente.

Ni siquiera me importa lo suficiente pretender estar indignado y/o negar la alegación.

\- Me vas a follar con esa vista gorda, Potter – digo ligeramente sin aliento.

Potter finalmente deja de sonreír.

Me siento, llevando una mano alrededor de su nuca y guío su boca hacia la mía, besándolo fervientemente.

Me corresponde tan fuerte que honestamente no puedo hacer que mi cerebro logre trabajar como es debido. Todo lo que puedo hacer es separar mis labios, débilmente enganchar mi lengua a la suya, y dejarlo destrozar mi boca. Gimo especialmente ruidoso, y parece llevarlo a un descontrolado frenesí.

Presiona sus grandes, cálidas manos por todo mi cuerpo, tirando de mis ropas, rasgándolas y retirándolas de mi cuerpo, y quiero reír porque por supuesto elegí mi túnica más cara para ésta noche y Potter, siendo en Neandertal que es, la redujo a una pila de rasgados trapos en el suelo.

Siento que tendría que comentar el descuidado trato hacia mi túnica de diseñador Italiana valuada por setecientos Galeones mientras ataca mis clavículas, mordisqueando y chupando, marcándome. Pero todo lo que puedo hacer es acunar su desastroso cabello, tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás y _ronronear_ porque, Dios, es malditamente caliente la manera en la que pierde el control, la manera en que muerde mis labios, chupando implacablemente hasta que actualmente puedo _sentirlos_ hincharse.

\- Pensar que todo lo que tomó fue que Ron remarcase que nunca aceptarías ir a una cita conmigo – jadea de repente, desgarrando con su boca la mía y lamiendo un camino hasta la curva de mi cuello.

\- Eres tan malditamente crédulo, Potter – respiro, enredando mis dedos en su fragante, sorprendentemente sedoso cabello.

\- Algunas personas considerarían eso entrañable, ¿sabes? - muerde la piel bajo mi oreja y gimoteo - ¿no crees?

\- ¿Qué? - ni siquiera sé de qué está hablando el imbécil.

\- ¿No lo encuentras entrañable? - se aleja con una media sonrisa. Sus labios están rojos y mojados, su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos. Es jodidamente _glorioso_ , éso es.

\- Lo encuentro de la manera que te plazca mientras me folles en los próximos cinco minutos – le digo antes de moler mi pene contra su monstruosidad.

 

Su respiración se corta mientras tira su cabeza hacia atrás y bufa una voluta de aire caliente y aliento a vino. Y cuando me mira, sus pupilas se dilatan enormemente, su lengua remojando sus labios, posando su boca gentilmente sobre la mía una vez más, besándome despacio.

\- Voy a saborear ésto – susurra, besando su camino hacia mi pecho.

\- Potter – Tiemblo cuando su lengua acaricia mi pezón de una manera que simplemente _no puede_ ser descrita, ni siquiera por el más conocedor.

\- ¿Saborear qué? - pregunto luego como un pensamiento quedo.

\- Ésto – murmura sobre mi otro pezón, chupándolo – Follarte. Dios sabe que lo quise por muchísimo tiempo. Tus pezones saben a miel – agrega mientras lame el primero de nuevo, curvando su lengua alrededor.

No puedo reprimir la risa sin aliento que escapa de mis labios mientras me empujo contra su boca, mis manos todavía atrapadas entre su cabello.

\- Estás bromeando, ¿no? - Jadeo cuando hunde su lengua en mi ombligo.

\- Ni siquiera en lo más mínimo – muerde fuertemente la curva de mi cintura y estoy jadeando otra vez – me has gustado por _siglos_ , Malfoy. Y tendrías que saber, tu culo no es… no es natural, no es real.

\- ¿Te ruego me disculpes? - estoy riendo apropiadamente ahora, no porque Potter esté plantando suaves besos mariposa por todo mi estómago, sino por la maldita _ironía_ en todo esto.

\- Es innaturalmente caliente. Es una tortura verte ejercitarte.

\- ¿Mi culo?

\- Tu culo – Potter engulle mi pene.

Mi espalda se despega y vuela de la cama, lloriqueo deshecho y lo pateo, apartándolo.

\- Me voy a _correr_ , ¡¿no lo notas, joder?! - estoy jodidamente furioso de repente, cogiendo las mantas en puños, mis bolas agonizantemente tirantes.

Potter _se ríe_ , el bastardo satánico.

\- Quiero comerte el culo – dice esperanzado.

\- Vas a comer mi _puño_ si no me follas en éste momento – presiono un pie entre sus redondos y cobrizos pezones, curvando los dedos de mis pies sobre la planicie dura de su pecho.

Potter sonríe lentamente, curvando sus dedos alrededor de mi talón, llevando mi pie hacia su boca y besándolo suavemente, llevando su otra mano entre mis piernas—

Extiendo mi otra pierna cuando siento el primer dedo entrar en mi, Potter hundiendo su dígito en mi con gentileza. Suspiro en gratitud.

\- Más, por favor – pido. Potter retira su dedo, tantea el aro de músculos de mi ano una vez, murmurando bajo su aliento acerca de “ _el maldito culo más apretado_ ”, y luego mi canal está goteando lubricante, tanto que se escapa de mi y mancha la cama bajo mi trasero. Huele dulce y se siente frío, Potter a sabiendas de ésto, empuja dos dedos dentro hasta el último nudillo.

\- ¡Sssssí! - estoy siseando. Realmente estoy siseando, joder. Como una serpiente. _Siseando_.

Estoy en el límite de venirme. Así que agarro la base de mi pene con ambas manos y _aprieto_ , desesperadamente mirando a Potter, quien muerde su labio y introduce un tercer dedo dentro mío de manera urgente.

\- Ya casi – dice suavemente, besando mi tobillo de nuevo, y luego lamiendo una línea húmeda sobre mi empeine.

\- No lo suficiente – aprieto mis dientes, removiéndome entre su agarre cuando hunde un cuarto dedo.

\- No quiero lastimarte, Malfoy.

Potter habla gentil, dulcemente, sus ojos grandes cargados de ansiedad. Y supongo que tiene un punto. La cosa más grande que he tenido dentro mío es ese ridículo dildo rosa envuelto en varias túnicas viejas y resta en la esquina de mi armario, sobre el piso. Y ése dildo es una ramita comparado con la verga de Potter.

Esa verga que está goteando sobre mi cama (y haciéndome la boca agua).

\- Ni siquiera me importa ya, sólo follame, por favor – digo con forzada calma de hecho puedo sentir lágrimas de completa desesperación tratando de hacerse paso. De verdad no me importa. Esperé por esto lo suficiente ya. Y si duele, lo voy a jodidamente _saborear_ , porque así es cuán claramente desesperado estoy.

Potter está vigorosamente bombeando y chapoteando con sus dedos dentro mío, mis muslos empapados con lubricante, mis bolas goteando con él. Sus musculosos bíceps flexionándose con cada estocada dentro y fuera de mi, porque – oh, _joder_ , éso estuvo cerca – porque así de fuerte, así de atravesándome está abriéndome para él.

\- Es una pena – jadeo, rápidamente incrementando la presión alrededor de mi pene por tercera vez.

\- ¿Qué cosa, Malfoy?

\- Tú venciendo a Voldemort, consiguiendo el trabajo de tus sueños, ser promovido a Jefe de tu departamento siendo todavía tan jóven, – involuntariamente me arqueé sobre la cama – sólo para terminar siendo asesinado por mi esta noche.

Potter se ríe seco y lo golpeo tan fuerte con el pie en el hombro que cae hacia atrás con un grito, sus empapados dedos yéndose con él.

\- ¡Dentro mío, ahora! - Ordeno ferozmente, atrayendo mis rodillas hacia mis hombros y apretando mi ano para él con una completa falta de vergüenza.

La respiración de Potter tiembla y se sienta para arrodillarse de nuevo, sus ojos firmemente puestos en mi separado, _suficientemente estirado_ , ano, su mano envolviéndose alrededor de su pene y lubricándolo.

\- Jesús – suspira, pero mis ojos se cerraron en algún momento, debido a la enorme, engorrosa cabeza de su verga empujando y abriendo mi agujero, y puedo sólo _sentir_ el dichoso nirvana que estoy apunto de experimentar.

Empieza a empujar dentro y muerdo mi labio antes de involuntariamente hacer un sonido que causó que Potter se detenga porque, _oh sí Dios_ , quiero éso. Me aferro a su hombro con una mano y aprieto, mi respiración atrapada en mi pecho, la boca de Potter revoloteando sobre mi barbilla y por mi cuello.

Cuando la cabeza se desliza dentro, la respiración de Potter se torna en una exhalación, y me manejo para quedarme en silencio; el eje comienza a deslizarse interminablemente dentro mío, Potter maldiciendo entre dientes, y me rompo cuando mi piel se pone de gallina; su gruñido ronco llena el aire y me entrego a los viciosos espasmos que me cubren entero; más lubricante se desliza por la raja de mi trasero hasta las sábanas, el cuerpo de Potter rasgándome por dentro, muerdo mi labio hasta hacerme sangre.

Su verga me parte en dos, sus bolas de seda presionando contra mi culo, y me _corro_.

Me corro, me corro y me corro, y es todo lo que puedo hacer cuando, ya suficientemente horrible, estallo en llanto presionado en su hombro.

\- Te tengo – es todo lo que Potter dice en un tono calmo, sosteniéndome presionado contra él, manteniéndose quieto, cálido y pesado sobre mi mientras lloriqueo y tiemblo como un jodido _idiota_ , tratando con todas mis fuerzas para mantenerme a la par de mi casi vicioso orgasmo.

\- ¡ _Dios_! - hipo, mi pene todavía escupiendo tiras y tiras de semen, salpicando mi pecho de manera pegajosa – Potter. Oh Dios, Potter.

Mi voz se convierte en un desgraciado, lastimero lloriqueo. Y sólo puedo continuar lloriqueando mientras Potter gentilmente mueve su boca sobre las estúpidas líneas que dejan mis lágrimas, murmurando despacio, posando castos besos en mi boca, mi frente, la punta de mi nariz, limpiando mis lágrimas, suavemente corriendo mi cabello de mi rostro. Merlín, todo un jodido príncipe es.

Me estiro para besarlo apropiadamente y el movimiento causa que se deslice imperceptiblemente más dentro mío. Gemimos contra la boca del otro, labios abriéndose, respiración cortándose.

\- Vamos, Potter – respiro apurándolo, y levanto mis caderas un poco, lo cual hace que mis ojos rueden detrás de mi cabeza. Potter hace un lento, desesperado sonido, alcanzando mis piernas para enganchar mis rodillas sobre sus hombros hasta que finalmente, _finalmente_ comienza a moverse.

Con un suave gruñido se retira tortuosamente _lento_ antes de empujar de nuevo dentro mío y Dios, por favor _sálvame_ , porque me siento como si me fuese a romper en pedazos; como si me fuese a desintegrar y nunca volver a ser alguien entero otra vez.

Estoy tan lleno que genuinamente no puedo _respirar_ ; está en todas partes, dentro de mí, alrededor de mí, encima de mí. Puedo sentirlo bombeando hasta mi garganta, la presión en mi pecho, la piscina hirviendo que se reúne sobre mi estómago, la sorda punzada en mi espalda baja. Me está estirando y llenándome de una manera que, honestamente, a pesar de mis fantasías recurrentes, es _nada_ como lo que podría haber imaginado.

Temblando y luchando por aire, me aferro a él, gimiendo y jadeando ciegamente sobre su cuello mientras cava profundo dentro de mí, sus murmullos suspirados diciendo “ _dios, Malfoy, tan bueno, tan bueno_ ” haciendo a mi interior cosquillear complacido.

Ya estoy duro otra vez.

Deslizo mis manos hacia abajo por su espalda, estirándome para probar ésa piel amielada. Chupo y muerdo su cuello entre suspiros, lamiendo cada gota de sudor que cae, lamiendo su Manzana de Adán, por su barbilla, lamiendo sus hombros mientras Potter embiste, embiste y embiste dentro mío.

\- Oh _joder_ , ¡no pares, no pares! - ruego roncamente en su oído al tiempo que encuentra mi próstata, aferro fuertemente una mano en su cabello y chupo el suave lóbulo de su oreja. - Merlín, creo que me jodidamente _muero_ , Potter.

Los embistes de Potter se incrementan para luego girarse y atrapar mi boca en la suya, besándome de una manera que me hace escarbar sin sentido su espalda.

\- Eres increíble – se separa para susurrar, recorriendo el lóbulo de mi oreja con su lengua – eres _hermoso_.

\- Me compadezco tanto de mí mismo por no haber hecho que me follases tiempo atrás – lloriqueo, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás, mis hombros presionados contra el colchón mientras mientras destroza mi próstata – pobre de mí.

Potter bufa – Pobre Malfoy – canturrea, lamiendo mi cuello - ¿vas a correrte otra vez?

\- Oh Dios, ¡sí! - me lamento mientras mis bolas tiran de manera dolorosa – me voy a correr y probablemente desmayarme.

Potter suelta una risa a través de sus pesados jadeos, sus brazos temblando a mi lado mientras me embiste incesablemente, incontrolablemente clavándome con ése maldito pene dentro de mí, sus estocadas arrastrándome arriba, arriba y más arriba sobre la cama. Alto y más alto hasta una dulce catástrofe.

Creo que nos corremos juntos, no puedo estar seguro. Sólo escucho ruido blanco en mis oídos, y por un tiempo fui incapaz de abrir mis ojos. No que haya intentado mucho, discúlpame.

Por suerte, no lloro como un completo idiota ésta vez. Sólo me enredo alrededor de su cuerpo convulsionante, como un koala, y me corro interminablemente, besándolo desesperadamente, subiendo mis caderas a las suyas, a pesar del tremendo ardor, y el casi insoportable dolor en mi culo, mi pene finalmente cae seco por la sensación.

Y debo haber estado realmente en mi mundo o haberme desmayado, porque cuando vuelvo, estoy sobre mi costado con Potter abrazado a mi como un gran dragón escupe fuego o algo así (me refiero a, su aliento _escaldando caliente_ en mi nuca), y el sol filtrándose desde fuera por la ventana.

Me estiro y luego estoy gruñendo, mi delicado culo protestando ferozmente de una manera que probablemente piensa que es de alerta, pero sólo sirve para hacer a mis tripas tensarse en una repentina ola de excitación.

Potter hace un suave sonido de protesta detrás mío.

\- Estate quieto – murmura, súbitamente lamiendo la curva de mi cuello de manera húmeda – Tuve una noche dura.

\- Oh, _tú_ tuviste una noche dura – contesto con una sonrisa, instantáneamente sacudiéndome dentro de su agarre para darme vuelta y verlo a la cara, ignorando el dolor punzante en mi culo - ¡¿ _tú_ tuviste una noche dura?!

Potter se ríe, sus ojos todavía cerrados, su cabello siendo una maldita monstruosidad apilada alrededor de su cabeza.

\- Ey, tú me rogaste por éso – abre un ojo, me alcanza en un solo movimiento y me presiona contra él.

\- Soy oficialmente la persona más fácil en la historia – sacudo mi cabeza mientras lo siento clavarme a la cama bajo una de sus musculosas piernas – te dejé follarme en la primera jodida cita.

\- Gracias a Merlín por éso – Potter comenta seco – O sino estaría en medio toda esta cuestión del consentimiento, y yo no habiendo tenido el tuyo; no puedo tener algo así en mi expediente.

Sonrío, alcanzándolo con mi mano y gentilmente retirando su cabello de su rostro – Siempre tendrás mi consentimiento, tonto – hablo suave - ¿Así que así es como funciona contigo con todos los demás también? ¿Una extravagante cena, y luego los follas hasta casi muertos?

Realmente trato de retener mis celos fuera de mi tono de voz. ¿Qué tipo de “orgulloso Slytherin” sería si dejase a mis emociones meterse en el camino?

Potter abre sus ojos y su flamante mirada está sosteniéndome en mi lugar sin esfuerzo en absoluto.

\- Nunca he llevado a los otros a cenar – finalmente dice, su boca lentamente curvándose en una sonrisa.

\- Mentiroso.

\- No tengo razones para mentir – dice, luciendo divertido – no soy un monje. Amo follar tanto como cualquiera.

\- Bueno, me siento halagado – arqueo una ceja - ¿qué amerita el trato especial, entonces?

\- Porque tú no eres cosa de una noche, Malfoy – me atrae incluso más cerca; no debería ser posible siquiera, estar presionado tan cerca con alguien – Eres jodidamente espectacular – olisquea mi cabello.

Bufo, deslizando una mano sobre y alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo la suave, cálida piel – Oh claro, yo y mi espectacular culo.

\- Correcto – sonríe, inmediatamente acunando mi culo y gentilmente amasando, haciendo que mi respiración se atore mínimamente.

Exhalo lentamente, trazando sus filosas clavículas suavemente - ¿No podrías haber llegado a mí más temprano, gran idiota? - exclamo de repente.

\- Tenía que estar seguro de que aceptarías una cita conmigo – y luego una maliciosa mirada cruza sus ojos – Tengo mi orgullo también, sabes.

Pongo los ojos en blanco – Parecías bastante seguro cuando prácticamente sólo me _informaste_ que iba a cenar contigo.

\- Estaba seguro para entonces – se encoje de hombros.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No saliste corriendo y gritando, ese día en el vestuario – guiña – todo lo contrario… - me dedica una sonrisa torcida.

Siento mi rostro arder incluso cuando lo miro de manera asesina - ¿me deslumbraste a propósito?

\- Oh por favor, ¡como si no hubieses estado _atragantándote_ por él!

\- No lo estaba, y niego el hecho de qu _-fffnnnnpp._

Potter está besándome otra vez. Y luego está besándome como si hubiésemos estado besando al otro durante toda nuestra vida; como si estuviera acostumbrado a despertar a mi lado, desnudo y cálido, tocándome como le plazca, y besándome para que me calle, para que me rinda a mitad de mi argumento.

Y se está empezando a sentir bastante jodidamente familiar cuando levanta mis piernas, murmura encantamientos para sanarme y lubricarme en una rápida sucesión para luego empujarse dentro mío con suave, confiada, inexorable fuerza habitual que me doy cuenta que quizá nunca consiga tomar sin temblar.

 

* * *

 

 

He estado mareado por dos meses ya. Me pregunto si es algo de lo que debería preocuparme.

Quizá es un efecto colateral de tener un _pilar_ como pene follándote a diario. O quizá es porque la persona pegada al pilar es un maldito tipo fantástico.

De todas maneras, es un efecto colateral con el que estoy dispuesto a vivir. Más que felizmente.

Mi vida ahora se basa en, además del trabajo, mis pocos extraños amigos y una extrañamente encantada madre (tuve que contarle acerca de Harry; una vez que fui a visitarla y me encontró un par de docenas de _incurables_ chupetones por todo mi cuerpo con alarma), al calamar humano que es Harry Potter, con sus largos, terroríficamente fuertes brazos aleatoriamente volando desde entradas y sus manos toquetonas cerrándose alrededor de cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que toca, llevándome hasta estrechos armarios, depósitos desordenados, oficinas desiertas y cubículos en los baños, sosteniéndome en sus brazos o sobre su _regazo_ donde, entusiasta, procede a tener su alegre perverso momento conmigo.

Y por supuesto que _lo dejo_ , ¿por qué mierda no?

Hay treinta y dos rasguños hechos sabre la brillante superficie del escritorio de caoba de Harry (sí, ahora es _Harry_ ). Hay tres aros de humedad, y una pequeña raja, sin dudas evidencia de una varita apoyada sin cuidado.

¿Cómo sé todo esto? Tuve que contar repetida y cuidadosamente cada uno de estos durante los intentos recurrentes contener mi orgasmo cada vez que Harry me _desnuda completamente_ ahí en su oficina ( _literal_ , incluyendo mis malditos calcetines y zapatos, el maldito bastardo canson), me dobla sobre su escritorio y ruidosamente come mi culo como su almuerzo, su lengua haciendo cosas con mi ano que deberían ser declaradas ilegales, su hambrienta, húmeda y vulgar manera de comerme; sorbiendo lo suficiente como para hacerme vocalizar y esconder mi rostro por la eternidad.

Me he hecho íntimamente familiar con la sensación de frío metal proveniente de las manijas de los cajones de su escritorio, porque cuando Harry últimamente toma piedad de mí, se pone de pie y me _folla_ hasta la inconsciencia, necesito algo a lo que rasgar y aferrarme, ¿no?

Dios, mi pobre culo.

Ahora _yo soy_ el que está teniendo espontaneas erecciones recordando caladas sesiones de sexo, _yo soy_ el que está cojeando por ahí y lanzando encantamientos Acolchonadores a las sillas.

Porque _yo soy_ al que Harry Potter se está follando ahora. _Exclusivamente_. (Y, buen señor, creo que somos _novios_ ahora.)

_Yo soy_ el que va a citas semanales con Harry ( _¡¿puedes creerlo?!_ ). _Yo soy_ al que besa en público. Es _mi_ cintura en la que mantiene un agarre posesivo en el Ministerio cuando hay funcionarios alrededor y durante las veladas sociales. Es _a mi_ a quien viene a buscar cada vez que tiene un momento (o dos) libre en el trabajo. _Yo soy_ el que se sienta apretado a él cuando vamos a por unos tragos con su tropa de ruidosos, escandalosos amigos y _soy yo_ el que conversa con él en callados murmullos en el sofá, su cabeza en mi regazo, mis dedos haciéndose paso por su cabello, por horas juntos.

Es de mí de quien eventualmente admite estar enamorado, las palabras susurradas reverencialmente sobre mi frente, manos callosas delicadamente acunando mi rostro, sus ojos suaves y honestos; y es a mí a quien invita a mudarse con él seis meses después ( _joo_ ). Yo soy quien hace su desayuno cada mañana, el cual por el que se levanta temprano en las mañanas de sábado para comprar _pain eu chocolat_ recién hecho en ése lugar Francés en Mayfair. Es mi cara la que ve y besa a primera hora cada mañana y soy yo con quien se queda dormido con su cuerpo presionado al mío cada maldita noche.

Yo, la reina del tamaño con la mejor maldita suerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Autora:  
> Aprieten ese Kudo y déjenme un comentario, ustedes cabezas de chorlito.  
> (OMG, chicos, sólo bromeo, tengo un raro sentido del humor. Por favor comenten sólo si quieren ._.)  
> xoxo  
> (OMG, adivinen quién finalmente está en Tumblr! https://l0vegl0wsinthedark.tumblr.com )
> 
> Traductora:  
> ¡Hola! Dios, qué emoción, mi primera traducción. Espero que disfruten de éste fic tanto como yo lo hice. Y muchísimas gracias a la autora por ser tan genial y darme permiso.  
> Thank you beautiful author!  
> Ya saben, comenten y dejen kudos si les place, gracias por leer. <3


End file.
